In a hardware-assisted caching solution, there is a need to have a read-ahead capability in the hardware to reduce the dependency across hardware and firmware to synchronize cache data structures. With solutions implementing read cache and write cache, adequate balance needs to be maintained to ensure that either of them is not filling the cache memory resulting in the other experiencing reduced cache memory access.